Dale Stuckey
Dale Stuckey is a minor villain from "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" who worked as a crime scene technician. He was portrayed by actor Noel Fisher. ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' Stuckey was introduced as comic relief, an inept crime scene investigator who made inappropriate remarks at crime scenes investigated by the SVU detectives; he would especially annoy SVU detective Elliot Stabler with his catchphrase, "Bing Bang Bong!", uttered at extremely inappropriate moments during rape/homicide investigations. In the tenth season finale "Zebra", the SVU squad investigated the murder of a woman named Rachel Nauss. Evidence showed that a man named Peter Harrison was responsible for her murder, but after Stuckey made an error on the paperwork, the murder weapon was deemed inadmissible in court and the murder charges against Harrison were dismissed. After the charges were dismissed, Stuckey attempted to frame Harrison by murdering a woman named Annie May Lawson and planting a soda can with Harrison's bloody fingerprint on it. He later set a gas trap in Julia Zimmer (Harrison's lawyer)'s car which killed her. Then, Stuckey hid a syringe filled with potassium chloride in the house of Judge Elizabeth Donnelly (who had chewed him out for his actions in court). Donnelly sat on the syringe, getting the full dose, but Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were able to get her to a hospital where she survived. When a dead mosquito was discovered in Julia Zimmer's car, CSU tech Ryan O'Halloran was able to extract a blood sample from it and informed Stabler about it, but after that, Stuckey killed Halloran by stabbing him in the chest. When Stabler stops by the forensics lab to get the results from the blood sample, Stuckey knocks him out from behind. Then, Stabler's cell phone then rings with a call from Benson and Stuckey answers, saying that Stabler went out for sushi and left his phone behind. When Stabler regains consciousness, he finds himself tied to a chair and Stuckey starts slashing his torso with a knife. Stuckey admits to Stabler that he murdered Annie May Lawson at Coney Island in order to frame Harrison, and that he attacked Julia Zimmer & Judge Donnelly for embarrassing him in court. When Benson arrives at the scene and sees what's going on, Stuckey holds her at gunpoint, but she tricks Stuckey by convincing him that she hates Stabler and loves him. When Benson kisses Stuckey to distract him, Stabler kicks him from behind which allows Benson to knock him out and free Stabler. After his arrest, Stuckey is sentenced to life in prison without parole. ''Victims'' *Annie May Lawson (mutilated and stabbed) *Julia Zimmer (killed by a gas trap hidden in her car) *Judge Elizabeth Donnelly (attempted to kill, but survived; was poisoned with potassium chloride using a hidden syringe) *CSU Tech Ryan O'Halloran (killed by stabbing him in the heart) *Detective Elliot Stabler (assaulted, kidnapped and tortured by slashing his torso; was rescued) Category:Law & Order Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Torturer Category:Incriminators Category:Comedy Villains Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Mutilators Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Changer Category:Insecure Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strategic